


Snow day (Bucky x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about an indoor snow day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow day (Bucky x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader is Loki’s sister and she has snow powers due to a request.

Snow day (Bucky x Reader)   

“It’s so hot!” you groaned as you tried to cool yourself down with a block of ice, adding a layer each time it began to melt against your sweltering forehead. Your older brother, Loki, and Thor had left you here to attend to some pressing matters on Asgard, much to your dismay. You didn’t mind but why did they have to leave you here during the summer time? You weren’t use to the heat and you swore if you stayed here any longer, all they’ll find is a (y/n) puddle when they return. Fortunately, you weren’t alone in your sweaty misery; Bucky Barnes, a.k.a. the Winter Soldier, had decided to join you in the coolest spot in the tower (the basement), who, speaking of which, decided to pop your thought bubble. 

“It’s not bothering me,” Bucky looked over to you, relaxing on the couch and reading a newspaper from the 1990’s.

“Of course it isn’t,” you muttered as you rolled your eyes, “I’m not use to this kind of heat.” 

“Can you just make it snow or something?” His suggestion caused an idea to pop into your head.

“I can do one better,” you smirked as you looked up at the block of ice in your hand and turned into a snowball. You rose from your comfy spot on the opposing loveseat and chucked the snowball at the former H.Y.D.R.A. agent. The smack of white hit him on the side of the face, leaving bits and pieces of snow clinging to his stringy, dark brown hair. He threw the newspaper aside, wiped the snow off his face, and shot you a dirty look. 

“(y/n), if you do that I more ti-” But before he could continue, he was interrupted by another snowball to the face. That was it, the final straw and now you were going to pay for it. He took the remaining snow off his face and molded it in a ball. You, on the other hand, didn’t notice as you were laughing up a storm due to your snowball attack. 

“You should see the look oOOOFFF,” was all you could manage when you yourself got hit by one of your own snowballs. The heat rose to your face as the now formed slush melted, leaving your once beautiful (h/c) locks into a damp, tangled mess. 

“Hey! No fair!” You yelled as your crossed your arms, angry that Bucky dare get the best of you.

“You started it,” he retorted, his grin growing wider as he rolled up another snowball.

“And I’ll end it too!” You raised your hands and created a layer of snow on the smooth, concrete floor. You hid behind your loveseat and started to form an arsenal of frozen ammunition, ready to start this brawl between you and the deadly assassin. And maybe, just maybe, beat the summer heat.

 

~Epilogue~

 

The war raged on for a good couple of hours, either side not wanting to lose the fight when suddenly the elevator doors slid wide open to reveal a very unsuspecting Tony. He had his eyes on some piece of tech when in walked in and felt the snow bury him up to his ankles.

“What happened here?!” He screeched, looking over the winter wonderland that once was his workshop. You and Bucky got up from your makeshift forts and tried to calm the enraged billionaire down.

“Just a little snowball fight, that’s all,” you murmured, trying not the delicate situation worst.

“Really? I would’ve never guessed,” he retorted sarcastically as he crossed his arms and turned back around to the elevator, “This better be cleaned up by the time I get back.” The both of you watched as he left, cursing under his breath, on the way out before breaking out into a fir of laughter. 

“Alright, fun’s over,” you giggled as you wiped a stray tear away from your light (e/c) eyes, “Let’s go get the shovels.” As the two of you made your way towards the winter supply storage, you glanced over to Bucky and placed on a hand on his smooth, cold metal arm.

“Hey Bucky,” he turned and raised an eyebrow at you, “thanks for the fun.” "You're welcome," he nodded in response, "And besides, I enjoyed it too." 


End file.
